The present invention relates to heat sealing apparatus, especially an improved heat sealing apparatus, which includes a clip to hold a guide tube connected to the vacuum ejector thereof for use in withdrawing air from the plastic bag and then seals it up.
Various heat sealing apparatus with vacuum ejectors have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. According to these conventional heat sealing apparatus, the suction pipe of the vacuum ejector is directly fixed to the base of the apparatus. When withdrawing air from the plastic bag to be sealed, the effective suction must be limited within a low range in order to prevent the packed item from being drawn into the suction pipe to block up the air passage. Because the suction force must be weak, only the thin plastic bag can be used and the sealing effect is not good. So it is not ideal in practice.